Bring Me Back To Life
by VampireLuv123
Summary: Astra's one the most feared and respected vampire families. Across Astra's kingdom is another royal vampire family,enemies to the Astra's family. Once Astra meets their son everything she knew is changed.Is she really in love or is it one of Dusk's spell?
1. Chapter 1

There I was all alone, abandon, forsaken and lost. There was no one there for me every time I needed them the most. Even if anyone were going to help me they wouldn't hear me screaming because of the roaring water fall in near. Better stuck in a cave with not light, no exit, and no humanity. So I thought. I had no matches or a lantern to see what is in this cold, gloomy, mysterious, and scary cave I happened to come across on. Maybe I should explain from the whole beginning.

My name is Lady Astra, Astra Rayne. I am a royal, but not any royal one the most dominant and fierce rulers there are. We show no pity or sympathy to those who are weak, needy, or underprivileged. My family has a huge history for brutal wars and attacks to other countries. As for me I am the only one my family with the most powers in family I was my parent's prodigy and the oldest. My special powers are I can control all five elements Fire, Water, Earth, and air. Name the power I have it except for mind reading, force shields, or see the future. The only reason for our success with war-besides with my help-is because we all have a special weapon we all have which is that we are a _VAMPIRES_.

I have a brother named Rage Rayne. Rage is my only brother. Rage and I are somewhat identical twins. But while frames sapphire eyes, his sticks up in spikes around with blood colored eyes. While have almost unlimited power. I can control eliminates, and so much more I still haven't figured out. The only things that are beyond my powers are mind reading, concocting force shields, or seeing the future. Once when we were younger we were inseparable, but as we grew up older at the age of 8 we grew apart. This is very important of age for a young man for he is turned into a man Half-Vampire and starts training for war, While for the women have to wait till we are the age 18 to be Half-Vampire. Being Half-Vampire doesn't mean your Half-Human and Half-Vampire. It just means not a full vampire warrior your just half way there. It's kind of confusing, but not as confusing who rules the kingdom. Usually it would go to the eldest male child, but instead we have a fight, to see who will control and take over Lambara. It doesn't matter how many how many kids you have, but at least has to pass the age 10. My Mother, Queen Adrienne, won the fight against her brother Sargon.

Lambara is my country, it's the most beautiful place there ever is. Lambara is on a high mountain where half of Lambara's city is located. Our gray, dull fortress is on a taller mountain towering over the village. Lambara is surrounded by foggy, dark forest that stretches on for miles on and on that leads straight into our enemy's kingdom, Adamant Levrage and his son, Dusk. His wife, Miyuki, died in battle as with his daughter, Chalice, because they blame my family that we started the fire in forest. Since we were in the forest while the fire started, but of course we didn't start it.

My brother and I are now age 16 we are getting ready for the battle of who will take over the kingdom. To practice we have to run at least 2 miles to helps get great speed, do wired yoga positions for flexibility, and lastly start drinking human blood for incredible strength. This is probably a long time since my brother and I ever trained together or talked to each other in a long time.

"Astra," yelled Rage when we both were running along a very murky trail which was along the rapid river. "Be careful! Don't fall into the river because I am not going to save your butt."

"Don't worry brother I would never do that. I have great balance as for you not so much." Astra said teasing her brother. She missed always teasing him and joking around with him.

"I am not joking around, Astra, I am serious we do not know what might be hiding deep in the forest or worse one of Adamant men can be hiding and ready to jump us." He said finally caught up with Astra and took her wrist with great force to make her pay attention to what he was try to say to her.

"Brother can't you have fun just for a second?" she said, but instead Rage gave a fierce look, "Fine. I'll be careful and slow down, but first let go of me NOW!!!!!"

"Alright but keep your promise," Rage said letting go of Astra wrist slowly. "O my look Astra."

Astra turned her head to see what her brother was amazed at. She looked but all she could she was damp trees, and the fog coming in thicker. "What? I don't see….." she said.

Before she could finish her brother tackled to the damp muddy green grass. Both playfully wrestled each other and getting all muddy and wet. Astra went to jump on her brother until she heard a noise coming from the trees. Both Rage and Astra froze in place and were ready to attack whatever was about to attack them. But nothing happened.

"I think it was just a rabbit or a raccoon," said Rage putting down his sword. "It's time to go mother and father will be looking for us."

"Certainly," Astra said.

Before Astra went t0 follow her brother she heard again the same sound coming the same tree. This time she went to the tree to she what was making the noise. She softly walked away from her brother as he talked to her about the royal duties of a young princess. She looked up at the tree to see a shadow of a young man hidden behind a couple of branches.

"Astra," screamed Rage. He ran to Astra and forceful pulled her away from the tree and threw her to the ground. She landed on head which banded into a huge boulder which made her pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

Astra couldn't open her eyes she was stuck. She could only hear screams and cries that came from everywhere. She smelt a foul smell that brushed against her nose. Suddenly there was tugging at her legs and arms. Like someone or something was trying to drag her away from whatever was happening. She felt wet all over from the rain or maybe something else she was drenched in. The thing stopped dragging her and she heard it run away through the wet and slippery mud puddles.

Slowly and painfully Astra woke up from what she thought was a horrible dream, but what she thought was only a dream turned out to be reality. She opened her eyes to see about sixty soldiers lying dead on the floor with blood surrounding them. The soldiers had a sword in their hearts, their head got chopped off, or their bodies were spilt open. She looked down at herself and she was drench in blood, but it wasn't hers.

"Where is my brother, Rage?" thought Astra and once she thought this she ran looking thoroughly at each gruesome body. Not only did she not see any familiar faces in all of these soldiers it was hard looking because the soft drizzling rain started to down pour on hear with the piercing thunder and intense lightning. They were all complete strangers. She had one last body to look at. It had no head it was hung on the tree. There on knife in his right arm, another knife in his left and in both of his legs. Lastly a stake stabbed in to his chest which went through him and was caught on the tree.

She started to walk away from this exciting yet frighten sight, when she saw a trail of blood. She followed it to behind the green and purplish bush and there lying was her brother. Rage's head had an arrow stuck in the middle of his forehead with tiny scrapes on his once beautiful face. Every movement in her body stopped she ran toward his head in full speed and stopped and skid a little, but once she gained her balance she cradled his head in her arms as she screamed in fury and in pain.

Astra couldn't think all she could do was to repeatedly cry over and over again, and rocking back in forth in a beetle position cradling his head. She let go of his head and got up and started stabbing some of the dead bodies of the enemies and randomly started stabbing the tree where her brother is up against.

She then ran back to her brother's body and took out all the knives and stakes off of his body and the arrow in his head. Then she took his body next to his head and then she laid there on the wet, cold ground with her to forever dead brother.

But Astra thought to herself that if Rage put all of sixty soldiers in those gruesome deaths, she had to say that Rage could put up a good fight. It was one vampire against 60 other semi-vampires. Even though he didn't succeed Astra was still grateful for him for saving her, but in her heart she wishes she would die with him and blames herself for going to back look at that stupid bush. Astra suddenly got a wave of emotions flowing into her making her cry blood. She had so much on her mind that she passed out.

Astra opened her eyes to see that she wasn't in the forest anymore. She was now safe in her family's palace. She was lying on soft white linen sheets with a white canapé flowing down from the ceiling and flowing down to the hard cold stone floor. Astra was in the infirmary and there sitting next to Astra in a wooden cushioned chair was her mother, Queen Adrienne. She was wearing a black gown with gold coloring in it with a black Veil. Next to her mother was her father, King**Cyrus**. He wore an all black attire and with a black cape.

"Mother?" asked Astra very faintly trying to speak, but her throat was hurting her.

"O my darling," cried out Queen Adrienne, "I thought I lost just like your…brother."

"Sir?" asked Astra looking at the king (her father). Astra never calls him father or papa. He would never allow her to say that to him. So instead she calls _him 'Sir' or 'Your Majesty'. _The king never really showed love to her, mostly to her brother because he was the male and to be king, even though Rage and I had to fight to be ruler. Everyone knew who would the ruler of Lambara and that was Rage.

"Yes," he said coldly turning away from his wife to look at his daughter with cold eyes staring at ever so painful that made her cringe when he was looking at her. It looked like he didn't care she was hurt or in pain. He was probably there because her mother told him to be there.

"Is Rage really dead?" asked Astra getting the courage to ask them this horrific question.

"Yes, Astra." her father replied looking sullen.

That's just how her father is he's never blissful, always despising things or people, has a very short temper, always favored Rage over her, and pushes Astra to do better and turning her just like her father. She thinks he's just waste less life living creature that shows anger toward everyone including her mother. She couldn't even imagine why her mother would choose him to be her husband. She wonders what she sees in him because all Astra knows is that her mother once told Astra and Rage that she fell madly in love with him and thinks he's her soulmate. Her mother is complete opposites, but as long as her mother is really happy she's fine with it. In the end even though Astra complain about her father she does loves him dearly.

Her mother suddenly cried hysterical.

"No you're lying. This is just a nightmare. It's only a dream," sobbed Astra.

"Astra, show some self-control," shouted the King.

But Astra couldn't keep it together she just wanted this nightmare to end.

"Who killed him," said Astra with some red tears staining her face.

"The army of Adamant's men," said the king as his black eyes darkened with hate.

"They will pay for what they had done to Rage. THEY WILL PAY," screamed the queen holding a tight grip to the wooden chair. The chair then shattered into little splinters that landed on the floor all lined up in a straight line so precise like it was meant to happen.

"I promise you, Adrienne, they will pay. We must first plan a surprise attack. That will remind them who they are messing with." he replied, "While we wait for that glorious day to come. Sleep Astra because tomorrow will be a long and miserable day. That no one will be able to handle."

Her father got up with out saying '_goodnight_' or '_I love you_' and walked out the door leaving her mother there with some tears still leaking from her eyes.

"Goodnight darling. I'll see you in the morning" Her mother said kissing the forehead gently the exiting the room.

It was a long and miserable day just as her father had promised her. All day Astra and her mother and father stayed in The Throne Room. Her parents sat at their seats on the high platform, while Astra was stand between the two chairs. The frame of the chairs was made out of gold and the cushions were blood red, which made Astra starving and craving for human blood.

All Astra heard over and over was "_O your majesty I am so sorry for your lost_" Or "_Your brother was a great man and he will be miss greatly_." Even Astra knew they were only upset because this means little vulnerable Astra will the ruler of Lambara. She knew her people don't want her to rule the kingdom and neither does she.

It seemed like it lasted for hours, Astra just wanted it to end so she could be alone. That all she really wanted is to be alone and to get away from this unending horror. Most of all she didn't want to cry in front anyone including her parent and especially her father. Her father doesn't comprehend useless emotions. Like joy or grief. The only emotion her father ever showed was hatred, anger, envy, and rage. As for her mother she showed all emotions. She never did care about who saw upset or crying. Her mother beats to her own drum and doesn't care what people think as long as she's happy she's alright.

Astra noticed not only some of the villagers came to show their grief also some other Kings and Queens came to show their respects. Including King Adamant, but that's what got Astra.

"Why would the man who supposedly killed her brother show to his funeral?" Astra thought.

Finally after the long hours of standing it ended, but that was day 1 tomorrow is the when they have their ceremony burial for her brother. Then to have a dinner in honor of him which lasts least 7 hours because every one wants to talk to the family.


End file.
